Platillos de ramen
by FumeiSama
Summary: Porque los días en los que no hay misiones, pueden estar un tiempo juntos, el uno al lado del otro. Aunque no haya nada interesante que decirse.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** ¿leve? NaruHina, ortografía, aburrimiento, lo hice pensando en comer…

**Personajes que aparecen: **Naruto y Hinata.

**Resumen: **Porque los días en los que no hay misiones, pueden estar un tiempo juntos, el uno al lado del otro. Aunque no haya nada interesante que decirse.

* * *

><p>Hinata llegó al nuevo establecimiento del ramen, ya que el anterior había sido completamente destruido. Creyó que Naruto podría estar allí, sin embargo no le vio por ningún lado.<p>

Con decepción, pidió una ración pequeña. Su mente divagó en los acontecimientos de hacía varios meses.

Concretamente, su cerebro se centró en la reciente destrucción de Konoha. En su esfuerzo para proteger al rubio y en el gran dolor que sintió al pensar que no pudo protegerlo.

Su orgullo estaba más dolido que su cuerpo, en esos momentos.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el dueño sirviéndole lo pedido. Hinata agradeció con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias —musitó.

Cogió los palillos y agradeció la comida en silencio. No tenía muchas ganas de mostrarse muy entusiasmada.

Comió con lentitud y monotonía. No tenía prisa pero tampoco quería pasarse todo el día allí.

Se deleitó con el aroma del ramen. Oh, Naruto disfrutaría mucho comiendo algo. Pero él estaba siempre ocupado ayudando a la villa.

Es tan gentil y amable. Tiene un corazón tan puro.

Naruto era su mundo. Su luz. Su vida. Y su amor.

Daría lo que fuese por él. Hasta su vida.

Sintió una tristeza muy grande. ¿Por qué él no lo podía comprender?

Si le daba una oportunidad, sólo una, le haría feliz. Haría lo que pidiese, sin dudar.

Lucharía a su lado, se quedaría junto a él, intentaría hacerle sonreír…

Intentarían ser felices. Eso era todo lo que pedía Hinata. Pero al parecer era imposible.

Una chica ya había ocupado el corazón del rubio, y no era ella. Aunque Sakura no hacía nada para corresponderle, también era cierto.

En ese triángulo amoroso no había sitio para ella. Era doloroso.

— ¡Hinata! —Una voz chillona y alegre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era precisamente él.

No podía ser su primo, o uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Tenía que ser él.

Uzumaki Naruto.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Murmuró ella.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntando lo obvio. Así era Naruto.

—Esto… vine a comer un poco… sí… —Dijo volviendo a centrarse en su plato.

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Si seguía circulando la sangre en su cabeza de esas maneras se acabaría desmayando. Y no podía permitirse eso, bajo ningún concepto.

Naruto tomó asiento a su lado y pidió con su usual hiperactividad:

— ¡Viejo, lo de siempre y bien cargado!

El dueño rió y le comentó que tenía mucha energía, que se esforzaba mucho y que ahora era un héroe.

"Héroe", resonó en la cabeza de la Hyuuga.

Naruto lo negó con una falsa modestia y se echó a reír.

Hinata removió el plato con pereza. Se le había enfriado, ya no tenía tantas ganas de comer.

— ¡Además, nunca habría logrado eso sin la ayuda de Hinata, _dattebayo_! —Naruto se giró a ver a la mencionada. —Te estoy muy agradecido, Hinata…

Hinata se puso completamente roja y agachó la cabeza. Su pelo caía sobre su cara, ocultándola.

Y entonces, Naruto avistó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—Yo también… Naruto-kun…

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

Hice este fic para practicar mis drabbles y mi escritura.

Tengo un problema, no puedo hacer más de cinco párrafos sin que alguien hable…

¿Le pasa lo mismo a alguien? =_=U Me molesta mucho… Intenté describir los sentimientos, los pensamientos… Pero pareció "relleno", siendo honesta.

Si no os pasa lo mismo, ¿tenéis algún truco para ello? ºwºU Me preocupa bastante. Casi no sé si son drabble o conversaciones entre los personajes T_T.

Aunque en los de primera persona me crezco y los hago mejor, eso a mi punto de vista.

Sight… Qué podría hacer, me pregunto…

''''orz''''' *Suena _Sadness and Sorrow_*

Ahora que lo pienso… comprendo muy bien a Hinata… Duele mucho el no ser correspondida. Mirándolo desde cierto ángulo… Hinata y yo somos muy parecidas, quizás demasiado. Pensándolo así, me da cierta pena en vez de odio…


End file.
